Desafiando la Gravedad
by BellPotterMalfoy
Summary: Rachel Berry quería brillar como una estrella dorada. Sabia que era capaz pero no estaba segura si debía sacrificar el verdadero amor por lograr su sueño en Broadway.Vaya'dilema'.Oneshoot.


**Desafiando la Gravedad**

Una espesa niebla cubría aquel cielo aterciopelado sin restricciones. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente para concentrarme en el objetivo mientras pedaleaba sin cesar sobre la bicicleta que con sumo esfuerzo y muchas gotas de sudor frio producto del arduo trabajo de mis padres adoptivos. No me incomodaban sus demostraciones de amor en absoluto. Adoraba ser su hija. Desde pequeña me han enseñado todo lo que hoy se sobre cómo sobrevivir en un escenario. He pisado tantos que ya ni llevo la cuenta. Lo que admiran de mi son mis grandes dotes natos de los cuales estoy muy orgullosa y segura que voy a conseguir la audición en '_Wicked_'. Broadway es mi segundo hogar y allí todos me conocen debido a tantas audiciones para muchos musicales. Gemí de dolor debido a que al salir de la maquina me torcí el tobillo produciendo que cayera de llano al suelo. Lleve mis dedos índices hasta la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Me concentre en la única persona capaz de infundirme paz tan solo con una mirada. Finn Hudson, mi novio. Increíble para ser cierto pero lo es. Me siento completa teniéndolo a mi lado, el me ayuda a querer ser una mejor persona. No crean que no lo sea solo que a veces dicen que soy un poco 'egocéntrica'.

¡Cariño llego tu chico! – Grito mi padre. Al principio fue difícil asimilar la idea de que mis padres son dos hombres legalmente casados. Pero tienen todo el derecho a formar una familia como cualquier matrimonio heterosexual. Además es muy fácil abrirte a ellos en cuanto al sexo o cualquier duda. No les molesta que les pregunte cosas descabelladas. Estoy segura que una familia común no lo aceptaría aunque lo más probable es que su hijo ya se haya masturbado y sin su ayuda. Eso es trágico. Escalofriante pero trágico. Como se darán cuenta soy de mente abierta pero en cuanto a mí respecta no soy la típica chica que busca sexo. No quiero apresurarme tengo una gran vida por delante.

Baje las escaleras tomándome de la baranda con cuidado no vaya a ser que me tropiece cuando tengo una audición ¡mañana en la mañana! y me gusta moverme en el escenario para imponer mi estilo.

Bese ambas mejillas de cada uno de mis padres como siempre hacemos, tome me chaleco rosa con pequeñas estrellas doradas en los bordes del perchero y junte los labios de Finn con los míos. Beso mi frente y coloco su abrigo sobre mis hombros quise protestar, ya llevaba mi abrigo. Lo quito de mis manos y se lo lanzo a mis padres quienes lo atraparon enternecidos sin despegarse de su abrazo.

No podemos ir muy lejos Finn. ¡Mañana es el gran día! ¡Mañana! – Alcé los brazos con ímpetu. Finn me observó tanteándome. Sabía que nada bueno podía venir después de aquella estridente mirada.

¿Podemos hablarlo cuando vuelva a Ohio? Tengo que acostarme temprano para estar a las cuatro treinta de la madrugada en el aeropuerto - No era muy buena esquivando obstáculos pero creo que funciono esta vez.

No. Necesito decirtelo Rachel – Lo mire para que prosiguiera. Por primera vez vi que llevaba puesto su uniforme de mariscal. La culpa me inundó el corazón. Hace días había abandonado la escuela para prepararme con tiempo de sobra para la gran audición que marcaría el inicio de una nueva Rachel Berry.

Lo voy a decir una vez porque me voy a arrepentir cuando en el futuro… - cavilo y volvió a su posición firme como la de un caballero de armadura. - Rach si vas a la audición… terminare contigo - Trago saliva y respiro largando todo el aire que había acumulado. Se sentía libre, lo percibía.

¿Cómo? Finn yo… no puedo abandonar esta oportunidad me hará brillar ¡No me dejes caer justo ahora! - Intente serenarme pensando en mi canción favorita.

Rach ya basta. ¡Rachel! Compréndelo… yo no te puedo abandonar pero ¿tú nos dejas días antes de las regionales para alcanzar tu sueño dorado? - Sentí como la sangre hervía de la furia contenida. No me guarde ninguna de las palabras que como por arte de magia salieron de mis labios.

¿Quieres que decida? ¡Bien! Elijo un futuro triunfal en Broadway que estoy segura ni tú ni nadie podrá lograr aquí en Ohio.! Es mi oportunidad de demostrar todo mi talento en New York! – Espete rabiosa.

Vete. Abandona a todos los que te apoyaron cuando no eras mas que una ridícula con aires de diva, todo lo que has progresado se lo debes al Club Glee. Ganaste amigos, una familia ¿vas a tirar todo por la borda por nada? – El muchacho arrugo el ceño con exasperación

Finn – Levanto su mentón con los ojos cerrados apretándolos con fuerza tratando de contener aquellas traviesas gotas saladas que luchaban por salir a la superficie. Sabia lo que hacia, perdería todo lo que mas quería, pero por su sueño era capaz de dejarlo todo. Hasta a él aunque le costara el corazón . - Lo siento yo … Tengo que irme.

El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro en el que demostraba su decepción, clavo sus ojos sobre los mios y susurro lentamente - vete y no vuelvas. Pero bésame por ultima vez - Se abalanzo sobre mi apretándome contra su torso y me beso con furia descargando todos aquellos tortuosos sentimientos que sentía hacia la antigua chica Berry. Su lengua rozaba la mía sin compasión hasta sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una centellante sonrisa que me desconcertó. Sonreí pensando que todo había sido un tonto juego pero supe que era real cuando tomo el abrigo depositado en mis hombros y lo coloco en uno de los suyos sosteniéndolo con sus dedos. Volteo y observé la silueta de la persona más sincera que había conocido en mi vida. Había desafiado la gravedad y como todo en este planeta cae mi cuerpo lo hizo también estrellándose contra el pavimento. Pocos segundos después estaba elevándome hacia el infinito cielo azulado preguntándome que seria de mí sin Finn. Había dado con la respuesta irónicamente sin Finn** no hay vida** para Rachel Berry.


End file.
